


What He Needed To Know

by RedderThanFire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellarke, Drabble, F/M, Pre-2x08, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedderThanFire/pseuds/RedderThanFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the 2x08 promo.  <br/>Sad, angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needed To Know

He was quiet when she told him.  
He looked at her with those dark brown eyes of his and didn't say a word. Instead, he just grabbed her wrist and brought her back to the camp, and into the vacant medical bay. Taking a deep breath, he turned to her.  
“Why Clarke?” He asked her with his dark eyes and even darker hair making his tan skin look white.   
“I'm not going to let them kill him Bell.” She told him, her voice small and shallow, her eyes flickered over to Raven for a moment, and saw her face filled with confusion, then back into Bellamy's eyes. “I can't lose him again.”   
Tears began to form in her blue eyes and she replayed everything since she was exiled to this god forsaken planet. Her best friend was murdered, the boy she fell in love with broke her heart, she thought he was dead at least twice, then he murdered a village trying to find her.  
And there was Bellamy.  
Bellamy Blake was a big ball of confusion and security and comfort. They understood each other, they were co-leaders after all, and they were always relying on one another. They could have a full   
conversation with just one look, and they would do anything to keep their people safe. Which was the only reason why Bellamy wasn't fighting with her; instead he just pulled her into his embrace, securing her in his strong arms.  
“We can't lose you.” He whispered in her ear, his lips brushing against her ear, making her shiver. “I can't lose you, Princess.”  
“I'm not in love with him,” Clarke said, and Bellamy let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. “I used to be.. I think... but not right now.”  
“Its okay princess.” He said, raising his hand to smooth her soft blonde waves down her neck. “You don't owe me an explanation.”   
“But you needed to hear it.” Her voice was shallow as she pressed her face into his chest. “You needed to know..”   
Bellamy Blake didn't say a thing, he just pressed his lips to her brow, knowing that his princess wasn't going to return to him.


End file.
